Unacceptable
by Choi Chinatsu
Summary: Nash tidak percaya tentang apapun itu definisi 'kebetulan'. Karena itu, Nash lebih memilih untuk menggunakan kata 'takdir'untuk situasi yang dialaminya. Iya, takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan sosok merah yang begitu memukau dimatanya. Akashi Seijurou./NashAka/ slight! NijiAka/Judul nggak nyambung lagi


Nash tidak percaya tentang apapun itu definisi 'kebetulan'. Karena itu, Nash lebih memilih untuk menggunakan kata 'takdir'untuk situasi yang dialaminya. Iya, takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan sosok merah yang begitu memukau dimatanya. Akashi Seijurou.

.

.

.

 **Title : Unacceptable**

 **Author : Choi Chinatsu**

 **Casts : Nash Gold Jr, Akashi Seijurou, Nijimura Shuzou**

 **Pair : NashAka slight NijiAka**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : One Shot**

 **Character © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Unacceptable © Choi Chinatsu**

 **Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/BoyxBoy, Typos, OOC, Alur kecepetan, etc..**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Pertama kali Nash bertemu dengan Akashi ketika pemuda merah itu datang besama teman warna-warninya ke bar yang ia singgahi. Ya, hari dimana salah satu dari teman warna-warninya, lebih tepatnya si biru muda, ia hajar habis-habisan. Satu hari sebelum pertandingan JabberWock melawan Vorpal Swords.

Diantara mereka, entah kenapa Nash langsung memaku pandangannya kepada si merah mungil. Akashi memang salah satu yang terpendek, tapi aura yang dimilikinya adalah yang paling besar diantara lainnya. Mata merah itu menatap tajam padanya yang telah melukai teman biru mudanya. Sungguh, Nash begitu terpaku bagaimana manik merah itu dipenuhi ketegasan yang kentara.

Waktu itu Nash hanya mengartikan ketertarikannya hanya karena alasan sepele. Bagaimana bisa orang semungil itu bisa memiliki aura yang begitu besar.

Pertemuan kedua adalah saat pertandingan. Nash melihat Akashi memakai seragam Vorpal Swords dengan nomor 4. Akashilah kapten Vorpal Swords. Wajar baginya.

Tebakan Nash bahwa Akashi adalah point guard pun juga benar dan otomatis Akashilah yang akan ia hadapi. Mata merah itu selalu mengikutinya dengan tajam (bahkan bisa mengikuti gerakannya yang super cepat) dan penuh perhitungan.

Waktu itu Nash selalu berpikir, bagaimana bisa manik merah yang menatapnya tajam itu begitu indah dan berkilau seperti batu ruby ? Membuat Nash berpikir untuk menyimpan keindahan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pertemuan ketiga adalah saat ia memutuskan jalan-jalan dikota Tokyo (jangan ingatkan Nash tentang kekalahannya) keesokan harinya, dibawah terik matahari Tokyo. Tubuh mungil itu tanpa sengaja menabraknya dan hal itu membawa Nash ke berbagai kejadian yang tak ia duga (termasuk bertemu teman Akashi yang warna-warni).

Hal itulah yang membuat Nash memiliki wartu untuk mengagumi wujud Akashi dari dekat. Begitu memukau dan sangat indah. Semua yang ada pada diri Akashi begitu berkilau dimatanya.

Dan disitulah, Nash benar-benar berpikir untuk menyimpan sosok indah Akashi hanya untuk DIRINYA SENDIRI.

Pertemuan keempat Nash dengan Akashi adalah ketika ia mendatangi sebuah undangan pesta untuk para pebisnis yang memiliki cabang perusahaan di Jepang mewakili ayahnya, dihall mewah hotel tempatnya menginap sekarang. 2 hari setelah pertandingan (jangan ingatkan Nash lagi tentang Vorpal Swords) streetballnya.

Nash ingin sekali mengumpat pada ayahnya di Amerika sana karena membuatnya mendatangi pesta ini. Dan disinilah dia. Berbincang dengan para pebisnis yang mengenal ayahnya, lengkap dengan setelan formal, kemeja putih, dasi berwarna emas gelap, celana juga sepatu hitam. Nash yakin penampilannya begitu menawan saat ini, terbukti dengan Nash yang mendapat tatapan kagum dan jatuh cinta dari semua perempuan disitu.

Saat itulah, Nash melihat sosok merah Akashi. Berbincang sebentar dengan sosok yang mirip dengan Akashi sendiri (mungkin ayah Akashi) dan setelah beberapa menit, Akashi berdiri sendiri tanpa sang ayah disana.

Kemeja putih, dasi dengan warna senada rambutnya, jas dan sepatu hitam bermerk.

Menawan. Indah. Mengagumkan.

Untukkesekian kalinya, Nash harus bertekuk lutut mengakui pesona Akashi. Astaga, Nash tidak akan pernah bosan jika harus menatap sosok menawan itu selamanya.

"Wah wah.. aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Akashi Seijurou"Akashi berbalik menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut, namun dengan cepat langsung menetralkan ekspresinya. Nash juga bisa melihat Akashi mendengus kesal tadi.

"Selamat malam Nash Gold Jr. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu" sahutnya tenang.

"Hmm.. kau tau, aku hanya mewakili ayahku datang. Aku bosan dari tadi berbincang dengan paraorang tua itu, jadi aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan pemuda sexy sepertimu disini" Nash tersenyum miring melihat Akashi memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Bukan urusanku"

"Hm ? Jelas itu akan menjadi urusanmu, ketika kau akan menjadi pendampingku nanti"

Nash tertawa dalam hati melihat alis Akashi berkedut kesal.

"Proposal, eh ?" Tanyanya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kalau iya, jawabanmu apa, tuan muda Akashi ?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih"

"Aww.. sadis sekali. Aku langsung ditolak"

Lagi. Akashi mendengus kesal melihat wajah pura-pura-sakit-hati ala Nash.

"Kenapa ? Padahal aku paket komplit. Tampan, sexy, berbakat, kaya, mapan, jenius. Sama sepertimu yang juga paket komplit" masih dengan ekspresi pura-pura-sakit-hati, Nash menatap Akashi.

"Jangan harap aku-"

Nash tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi ia melihat Akashi tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi shock. Mata indahnya terbelalak menatap seauatu dibalik berbalik untuk mengikuti arah pandang Akashi.

Disana, 5 meter dari tempat Nash dan Akashi berdiri, seorang priaberambut hitam berdiri menatap mereka dengan pandangan shock seperti Akashi. Dalam hitungan detik setelahnya, Nash melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum kearah mereka (lebih tepatnya Akashi).

Nash kembali menatap pemuda merah disampingnya. Wajah shock Akashi berubah menjadi senyum teduh. Manikmerahnya menggambarkan berbagai emosi. Bahagia, senang, lega, dan kerinduan yang amat sangat.

Nash merasakan dadanya sesak ketika mendengar Akashi bergumam dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan penuh makna.

"Nijimura-san.."

Detik itu Nash tau bahwa Akashi Seijurou sudah memberikan seluruh hatinya kepada pemuda berambut hitam disana.

Karena emosi yang paling terlihat dari manik merah indah Akashi adalah cinta yang begitu besar...

untuk pemuda berambut hitam itu, bukan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

END

.

Horaaaaaa~ kenapa Natsu nulis fanfic lagiiiiii ?! Graaaawrrrr! #guling-guling

Natsu lagi stres habis UTS, jadinya, ingin melampiaskannya kepada Nash yang Natsu nistakan di ff Natsu~ #dirajamfansNash

Uhuk, ehm, aduh Natsu masih kekurangan asupan uke!Seichaaaan #gigithape

Kemana perginya para Author yang selalu membuat ff amazing dengan uke!Seichaaaan ? #nangisgegulingan

Ehm, Natsu menelurkan ff abal lagi~ haduuuuh~ =_=

Udahlah, pokonya Natsu butuh asupan uke!Akashi di fandom KnB~ #guling-guling

Yaaaaap! Maafkan Natsu yang sudah menelurkan ff abal ini dan terima kasih sudah membacaaa minnaaaa~

Oh ya, ff ini bisa dibilang sequel dari ff NashAka Natsu sebelumnya.. dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, fave, follow, dan semua reader deh pokoknya~ yang review, Natsu bales di PM ya~ hehehe~ #ciumsatu-satu #diguntingreaders

Seperti biasaaa, ada Epilogue-nyaaaaa~

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Nash menatap datar dua sosok yang berbincang sejauh 10 meter darinya. Akashi dan pemuda berambut hitam bernama Nijimura tadi.

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang Nash tunjukkan, hanya ekspresi datar. Setelah kejadian tadi, Akashi meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk menemui Nijimura.

Pandangan Nash mengikuti Akashi yang masih berbincang dengan senyum manis terlukis diwajah Akashi, diikuti sosok Nijimura yang akan mengacak rambut Akashi penuh sayang.

Nash masih berekspresi datar. Entahlah, Nash begitu kesal sekarang.

Sesaat setelahnya, Nash melihat Akashi berjalan meninggalkan Nijimura menuju restroom. Disitulah Nash mengikuti Akashi.

Nash membuka pintu restroom dan mendapati Akashi berdiri didepan cermin wastafel, jangan lupakan senyum bahagia yang terlukis diwajahnya.

Entah karena terlalu bahagia atau apa, Nash tau kalau Akashi tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang muncul tepat dibelakang Akashi. Dengan cepat, Nash memeluk Akashi dari belakang dan menggenggam kedua tangan Akashi dengan erat sebelum Akashi bereaksi. Nash bisa melihat wajah shock juga kesal Akashi dari pantulanbayangan mereka di cermin.

"Lepas, Nash" ujar Akashi dengan nada perintah yang terdengar mutlak. Nash tersenyum mengejek menatap pantulan bayangan Akashi yang berusaha memberontak. Namun jelas Nash lebih kuat dari Akashi,Nash tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Siapa pemuda rambut hitam tadi ?" Nash tau kalau nadanya begitu dingin. Nash memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher atas Akashi yang tak tertutup setelan jasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu"Nash mendengus mendengar nada dingin Akashi dan Nash bisa merasakan tubuh Akashi yang sedikit terlonjak karena hembusan nafas Nash di leher atasnya yang terekspos.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kau akan menjadi milik-KU" Nash mencium sebentar leher Akashi dan Akashi berjengit kecil"..dan kau tautidak ? Aku bukan orang yang menganut paham 'Cinta tak harus memiliki', jadi akan kulakukan segala cara untuk membuat kaumenjadi milik-KU"

"Kau berkhayal terlalu ting- Akh!"Nash merasakan tubuh Akashi bergetar dipelukannya ketika Nash menghisap dan menggigit leher putih itu keras-keras. Lalu Nash menjilat darah dari luka yang disebabkan oleh gigitannya tadi. Hmm.. Manis.

Nash mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Akashi yang mengernyit sakit dari pantulan cermin. Disana. Di bagian kanan atas leher Akashi yang tak tertutup kemeja, tanda berwarna merah tercetak jelas.

Kissmark. Kissmark yang menandakan Akashi adalah miliknya.

Nash tersenyum puas. Menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus tanda itu.

"Lalu, apa kau akan menemui pemuda itu lagi ? Dengan kissmark semerah ini di lehermu, Seijurou ?"Nash tersenyum mengejek, melihat ekspresi Akashi yang shock, marah dan.. takut. Nash tau, Akashi takut jika pemuda Nijimura itu melihat kissmarkdilehernya. Sekali lagi Nash tertawa puas dalam hati.

"KAU BRENGSEK, NASH!" Nash melepas Akashi yang mulai memberontak lagi, sebelum tinju Akashi mengenai wajahnya, Nash mundur beberapa langkah sembari tersenyum mengejek.

Nash segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar sembari berkata,

"Camkan kata-kataku tadi, Seijurou"

dan sosok Nash benar-benar keluar dari restoom.

.

.

.

END (Beneran lagi)


End file.
